


Visión empresarial

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Coran is scared about Keiths oral abilities, Gratuitous Smut, Keith is a horny mess, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Pidge tiene sus propios gastos y ser paladín no es remunerado. No queda mayor opción que aprovechar las oportunidades.





	Visión empresarial

Día 20: Haciendo una película.

Detalles: in canon, s1.

Extensión: 1015 palabras.

 

**_Visión empresarial_ **

En cuarto de controles y maquinarías Pidge sentado en la silla tecleaba y revisaba las pantallas con detenimiento. Robert pululaba sobre su cabeza, atento también a las acciones de su mami, digo, papi. Coran a un lado terminaba de ensamblar unos controles a un lado de los tobillos del niño.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme a restablecer el circuito cerrado del Castillo, Número Cinco! —se pasó la mano a su frente y sonrió, curvando su frondoso bigote— Me hace recordar cuando apenas tenía tu edad y lo hacía con mi abuelo, ¡Hieronymus Wimbelton! —jactó, palmeándole con fuerza la espalda, botándole los lentes de la cara.

—Sí, sí, yupi —rezongó Pidge, colocándose los lentes en su sitio otra vez— La tecnología alteana es tan avanzada que parece magia —suspiró con fascinación, sin dejar de hurgar aquí y teclear allá— Y eso es irónico tomando en cuenta que esos preceptos son arcaicos, ¡desfasados de una época oscura de la Humanidad! —carcajeó como el propio lunático.

Coran enarcó la ceja y dio un pasito hacia atrás. Robert hizo lo mismo.

—Eh, sí, sí… —sonrió extrañado. El aviso desplegado sobre las pantallas holográficas le hizo sonreír— Ya está listo el circuito cerrado de monitoreo, ¡está como nuevo! —aplaudió feliz al leer esa notificación asertiva.

Pidge se encuadró el mentón con la manita y asintió con el pecho henchido de arrogancia. No obstante, al mirar a las distintas imágenes en movimiento que mostraban las pantallas, se reclinó de la silla.

—Coran… —se ajustó las gafas por instinto y ladeó la cabeza— ¿Y esos puntos ciegos?

—¿Puntos ciegos? ¿Dónde? —le miró con extrañeza y se acercó a mirar.

En las pantallas se reflejaban distintas partes del Castillo, entre ellas la cocina donde Lance y Hunk rebuscaban cómo mejorar el sabor de esa pasta verdosa extraña y Allura paseando con sus ratones por el hangar de los leones. No obstante, algunos puntos estaban difusos, enfocando paredes y rincones sin éxito.

Pidge frunció el ceño y con el teclado, y a punta de adivinación, se puso manos a la obra.

¡Debía quedar perfectamente alineado!

—Creo que… —murmuró, concentrado más en la pantalla azulada— Si triangulamos las cámaras, tendrás desde el cuarto de control un paneo más exacto de cada rincón del… —sus ojos cafés expandieron de felicidad— ¡Bingo! —alzó el puño.

En un parpadeo las cámaras enfocaron desde otros ángulos, trayendo así una visión sin errores de cada rincón del hangar, la cocina, la improvisada salita, la platea de entrenamientos, los pasillos y hasta ellos mismos.

—¡Wow! ¡Ni cuando mi abuelo teníamos esta panorámica! —felicitó, chocando su mano con él— Se puede ver todo, excelente, Número C-

Se callaron al mirar de nuevo a la pantalla.

Las cámaras del enfocaban con perfección cinematográfica las duchas tras la sala de entrenamientos. Sobresaltaron a ver dos cuerpos combatir y una espalda chocar con rudeza contra la pared. Manos enguantadas arañaban y las regaderas como aspersores en el techo los mojaban.

—Sí, se ve todo… —repitió Pidge con una sonrisita nerviosa— ¿E-Ese no es Shiro…? —tragó saliva y se reclinó para confirmarlo. Robert sobresaltó y pitó, atropellándose a fisgonear también. Coran con una tecla expandió la toma, cubriendo todas las pantallas alrededor.

El paladín negro devoraba el cuello del chico contra su cuerpo como si pretendiera extraerle la sangre a chupones. Sus pelvis se restregaban guiados por un instinto netamente animal. Se separaron unos instantes para quitarse las chaquetas, chalecos y camisetas que impedían el contacto certero. El vaho del agua caliente y sus mismos alientos empañaban los lentes de las cámaras.

—Y Keith…

Coran, Pidge y el pequeño Robert se miraron.

El zumbidito del pequeño dron al levitar sólo se escuchaba en el tenso ambiente.

—Ya entiendo por qué tu abuelo no enfocaba todas las cámaras… —intentó bromear.

Keith frente a las cámaras mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared de la ducha abierta. Sus cejas siempre ceñudas se arqueaban por sus expresiones de sumisión total. Entreabría los labios amoratados y parecía murmurar. Los párpados de sus ojos entrecerrados se apretaban al trazo de la lengua de Shiro a su cuello. Bajó a su esbelto pecho, torturando esos pequeños y rosáceos pezones con los dientes. Keith estremecía por completo a cada movimiento, abriendo y cerrando su boca suplicante y enredando las manos enguantadas al cabello del mayor.

El par, e incluso el dron, saltaron de su sitio cuando esos dos pares de manos se hundieron a desabrochar y bajar los pantalones a medio muslo.

Pidge ignoró la mano de Coran que le cubría la mirada y presionó un botón que pitó, mostrándose abajo un titilar rojo y números alteanos correr.

—¿Qu-Qué haces? —farfulló abochornado.

—Grabarlos —se reclinó al espaldar de su silla, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y subiendo los pies al escritorio. Coran chilló horrorizado— No sabes cuándo alguien esté dispuesto a pagar por un vídeo porno de los Paladines de Voltron y yo tengo mis gastos, Coran. No es algo personal —encogió de hombros— Si ser paladín fuera remunerado no sería empujada-digo, empujado a hacer esto —asintió con una sonrisa confiada.

Coran turnó sus ojos a la expresión despreocupada de Pidge y las pantallas.

Oh, quiznak, ¿¡a Keith le cabía todo eso en la boca?!

¿¡Qué hacía esa mano robótica con su amada loción de juniberries al trasero de Número Cuatro?!

—Comparte tus ganancias conmigo, Número Cinco —frunció el ceño pensativo. Sonrió y presionó una tecla, de inmediato envolviéndoles el ruido de los gemidos ahogados y necesitados de Keith al compás de sus succiones— Y, no olvides el audio —le guiñó.

_“K-Keith, más bajo, n-nos podrían escuchar… Cielos… estás muy mojado aquí…”_

_“Al diablo, Shiro, ¡n-no me callaré hasta que me la eches toda en la cara! Jodido japonés de mierda, ¡hazme un pudín de vainilla encima!”_

_“E-Eso no es erótico, Keith… Pero, me gusta el pudín, ¿crees que Hunk pueda hacernos uno después? ¿Habrá leche alteana aq-?”_

_“¡No me hables sobre Hunk mientras te la chupo!”_

Pidge apoyó el codo al escritorio y le estrechó la mano.

—Que placentero hacer trato con un hombre con visión empresarial, mi estimado Coran.


End file.
